Gang Albanii
Gang Albanii – poski zespół muzyczny wykonujący hip-hop. Powstał pod koniec 2014 roku, z inicjatywy Rozbójnika Alibaby i Rapera Popka W 2015 roku do grupy dołączył kielecki raper Borixon, były członek formacji Wzgórze Ya-Pa 3 w 2016 roku zespół był nominowany do nagrody Bestsellery Empiku 2015 w kategorii Muzyka polska za album Królowie życia Jak to się zaczęło? 30.12.2014 Rozbójnik Alibaba wraz z Popkiem wydali sylwestrowy hit pod tytułem "La Da Da Dee Da Da Da Da" który jest remixem utworu La bouche - Be my Lover. W kawałku Popek zaprasza Alibabe na przylecenie do Londynu i nagranie z nim klipu za 30 tysięcy euro "Wysyłaj mi bit ''A ja zrobię tu rozpierdol Ożywimy ten hit Nasza polską wersją Przyjedź do Londynu Nakręcimy to kamerką I zróbmy klip za trzydzieści koła euro Wiesz, że na hajs mam ziomek wyjebane Wskakuj w samolot i lalalilalalala"'' Słowa nie zostały rzucone na wiatr , na początku 2015 roku zapowiedziana została pierwsza płyta zespołu "Gang Albanii" który miał być albumem Popka i Rozbójnika Alibaby "Niebawem podamy wiecej info, jedno jest pewno że nie będą to żadne przeróbki, będzie to nowy świeży album z takim pierdolnięciem że Wam głośniki wypierdoli w chuj, druga wazna sprawa w lutym kręcimy od razu 10 teledysków i jedziemy z tym na grubo." - czytamy na fanpage'u Gangu Albanii obok zapowiedzi albumu "Królowie Życia" Skąd Borixon w Gangu Albanii? Początkowo Gang Albanii miał składać się tylko z alibaby i Popka jednak alibaba postanowił zaprosić gościa na płyte więc zaprosił kieleckiego rapera Borixona na kawałek "Królowie życia" na tym miała zakończyć się jego przygoda z Gangiem lecz Popek myśląc o koncertach stwierdził że żeby się wogóle takowe mogły odbyć potrzeba wokalisty (on sam był wtedy w Londynie i nie mógł wrócić do Polski przez list gończy) więc zaprosił Borixona do nagrania reszty płyty , tak skład zespołu powiększył się o jednego członka "Przysięgam Wam, że to co się stanie niebawem rozpierdoli Wam czaszki! Przysięgam Wam! Królowie złoci z Gangu Albanii" - Dodaje Borixon po nagraniu płyty Nagrania płyty "Królowie życia" Połowa stycznia a projekt na wykończeniu szczegóły zdradza Borixon "Bardzo przepraszam wszystkich bliskich z powodu braku kontaktu ze mną. Przebywam obecnie w Albanii . Poświęciłem sie całkowicie temu projektowi. Jak tylko wrócę, oddzwonię i odpisze na wszystkie wiadomości. Jesteśmy już w połowie jej producji. Za kilka dni album będzie gotowy. Wtedy zajmiemy sie doborem wytwórni oraz przygotowaniem całej promocji, klipów itd. Płyta ukaże sie miesiąc przed wiosną i rozjebie czaszki. Zresztą sami to ocenicie. Ostatnią moją płytę robiłem 2 lata. Tutaj sytuacja wyglada zupełnie odwrotnie. W ciagu 2 dni odjebaliśmy w chuj roboty. Wogóle nie śpimy. Do usłyszenia i zobaczenia na YouTube! Gang Albani - Królowie życia!" - napisał raper. zaczęły pojawiać się w między czasie na fanpagu gangu posty od artystów i cytaty z płyty "jestesmy wlasnie w studio , piszcie szybko w kometarzach o czym kawalek chcecie ?" "leże na piasku gorący jak lawa , drapie sie po jajach bo mnie swędzi chuj, kelnerka szeratonu polewa szampana i krzyczy do nas niech żyje król" "przepijemy dzisiaj sporo hajsu w klubie go go, jesteśmy wulgarni a najbardziej ten z pocięta mordą"" "...nowa płyta gang z albanii, nasi fani tańczą najebani..." płyta nagrywana była w 11 dni + tydzień na dopracowanie Snoop dogg na płycie gangu albanii? Takie informacje potwierdził Popek na usuniętym już filmie ze studia gdzie nagrywana była płyta - Nasza płyta wkrótce, będzie coś czego jeszcze nie było - połączymy Albanię z USA i wrzucimy tam Snoop Dogga, będzie na naszej płycie i będzie wspierał Gang Albański i samego króla - mówi w filmiku ze studia Popek. - Kawałek ze Snoop Doggiem usłyszycie na pewno w dwóch wersjach muzycznych, do muzyki tanecznej jak i do muzyki gangsterskiej - dodaje raper. Jednak jak się okazało nie pojawił się ostatecznie na płycie za to został wypuszczony osobny kawałek kooperacji tych dwóch raperów Popek feat Snoop Dogg & Moe Z & Six Two - Pierwsza Liga Rapu Biały kruk Początek lutego nie słychać ani sekundy z albumu a grupa już bookuje koncerty w całej Polsce Gang nie przestaje szokować. Na fanpage'u pojawia sie informacja o możliwości kupienia albumu w specjalnej edycji "Biały kruk" za 40 tysięcy złoty "Poza pre-orderem gdzie będą dostepne maczety i kominiarki oraz dojebany album, będzie tez oczywiście płyta w sklepach, ale mamy też do sprzedania TYLKO JEDNĄ SZTUKĘ albumu w specjalnej edycji, a zawiera ona : 1.wyjazd do Albanii 20 lutego na kręcenie 10 teledysków w których oczywiście nabywca albumu się pojawi 2.w chuj dobra zabawa z gangiem i brudną darianą 3. album z podpisami w wersji DEMO oraz finalnej (czyli będziesz posiadaczem albumu którego nikt inny nie posłucha) dodatkowo Hotel + rzeka wódki, góry koksu i 10 striptizerek w dzakuzi które zrobią wszystko co tylko zapragniesz, dodatkowo taki balet że będziesz to pamiętać do końca życia. CENA ALBUMU W WERSJI "BIAŁY KRUK" kosztuje 40.000 zł sprzedaż albumu tylko pod telefonem : 731-812-701 ( kto pierwszy ten lepszy )" - czytamy na fanpage'u Gangu. Rap? Pop? Disco? "Dobra. Napisze coś bo jeszcze się nie wypowiadałem na ten temat. Piszą mi tu jakieś fany rapu że Królowie Życia to nie jest rap tylko dyskoteka hahahahahha BINGO! To nie jest kurwa rap! Jak fany rapu chcą sobie posłuchać rapu, to mają na naszej scenie wielu artystów, do wyboru do koloru. Gang Albanii to jest hardkordisko! Płyta w tydzień zrobiona na pełnej piździe,płyta do tańca i zabawy w hardkorowym stylu więc miłej drogi do szkoły oraz roboty a ja wsiadam w samolot i lece rozjebać troche hajsu z królem. Pozdrawiam prawdziwych fanów DISKORAPU" - pisze BRX. Tracklista No i wrzeszcie pojawiła się tracklista płyty Królowie życia a zawiera ona 13 kawałków Zwiastuny Pod koniec lutego 2015 pojawił się pierwszy zwiastun płyty 5 marca pojawiła się druga zapowiedź wraz z ruszeniem preorderu płyty ,kominiarki , bluzy "Tytuł Królowie życia ma być płytą, która złamie wszelkie konwencje klasycznego rapu. Świadczyć o tym może fakt, że dzięki niestandardowej promocji, jeszcze przed wydaniem jakiegokolwiek singla, zespół zebrał wokół siebie ponad 70 tysięcy fanów na Facebooku. Kolejnym elementem, który podgrzewa atmosferę przed premierą płyty, jest obsada. Trzej artyści tworzący supergrupę to osoby rozpoznawalne, budzące kontrowersje i przyciągające uwagę odbiorców. Popka, Borixona i Alibabę łączy także jeszcze jedna cecha – zabawa muzyką, będąca tematem przewodnim tego szalonego i spontanicznego krążka. W zalewie nowoczesnego brzmienia i wszechobecnej elektroniki, która coraz śmielej wkracza w rodzimy rap, Gang Albanii prezentuje swoje podejście do tematu ewolucji tego gatunku muzyki. Podkłady wyznaczające nowy kierunek w polskim rapie i szybko zapadające w pamięć refreny gwarantują, że płyta Królowie życiaszybko stanie się imprezowym klasykiem. Premiera albumu już 24 kwietnia" Trzeci zwiastun pojawił się 14 lutego 2015 roku "Cisza przed burzą" PREMIEROWO WRZUCAMY WAM TROSZECZKĘ CISZY, BO PIERDOLONE TSUNAMI DOPIERO NADCHODZI.... PREMIERA PIERWSZYCH KLIPÓW MARZEC, PRE-ORDER ALBUMU MARZEC, PREMIERA SKLEPOWA KWIECIEŃ.... Teledyski 6 marca pojawił się pierwszy teledysk za 30 tysięcy euro do utworu "Kokainowy baron" - - - - - - - -12 marca pojawił się teledysk do utworu "Napad na bank" 23 marca pojawił się klip do piosenki "Albański Raj" z kultowym refrenem "Heszke w meszke" które jak wyjaśnił Popek , nic nie znaczy - - - - - - - - 1 kwietnia pojawił się klip do utworu "Klub Go Go" 9 kwietnia pojawił się klip do "Wyprawa do kasyna" . W teledysku gościnie wystąpił kultowy polski aktor Jan -Nowicki wcielił się w postać Wielkiego Szu - - - - - - - 16 kwietnia pojawił się utwór "Królowie życia" jeszcze bez teledysku takowy pojawił się dopiero 25.06.2015 - - - - - - - - - - 22 kwietnia pojawiły się utwory Jedziemy do dubaju , muzyka , Blachary , Wyjazd do Sopotu, Narkotykowy odlot, dla prawdziwych dam jeszcze bez teledysk - - - - 5 maja pojawił się teledysk do piosenki "Dla prawdziwych dam" -- - - - - - - - - - - 18 maja pojawił się teledysk do "Blachary" w którym wystąpiła Doda - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - i tak w końcu 24 maja pojawił się teledysk do utworu "Marihuana - - - - - - - - - - Druga płyta nazwa i data premiery Nie długo po premierze pierwszej płyty Borixon napisał na swoim fanpagu "DOBRA! Z RACJI TEGO ŻE JEST ROZJEBANE ZDRADZĘ WAM TAJEMNICE JAKO PIERWSZY. MAMY DRUGĄ PŁYTĘ GANGU. NAZYWA SIE "CIĘŻKI GNÓJ" PREMIERA CHYBA W CZERWCU. DOBRANOC KOCHANI" - napisał raper na swoim FB. W czerwcu jednak Gang ogłosił zmianę nazwy i daty premiery 2 płyty 20 piosenek, każda to hit - zapowiada zespół. Druga płyta Gangu Albanii zapowiadana na czerwiec ukaże się na rynku kilka miesięcy później. Jak informuje Popek preorder albumu wystartuje we wrześniu. Zmianie uległa także nazwa wydawinictwa. Początkowo miał być to "Ciężki gnój", ostateczny tytuł płyty to "Kokainowa libacja". Jednak i ta data oraz nazwa płyty nie zadowoliła artystów Miał być "Ciężki gnój" z premierą w czerwcu, ale artyści zmienili tytuł na "Kokainową libację" i zapowiedzieli premierę na wrzesień. Teraz dowiedzieliśmy się, że drugi album Gangu Albanii pojawi się w sklepach dopiero w kwietniu przyszłego roku. Krążek otrzymał także nowy tytuł - "Mocarne skurwysyny". Tymczasem wydana wiosną tego roku płyta "Królowie życia" od kilku miesięcy ma status potrójnej platyny i pewnym krokiem zmierza po status diamentowej płyty. Jednak druga płyta wyszła pod nazwą "Cięzki gnój" w 2016 roku Koncerty Przez Skype * - Fani dlugo zastanawiali się jak mają wyglądać koncerty skoro Popek nie może opuścić UK, jednak odbyły się i wyszły calkiem dobrze, pierwszy koncert w Sopocie odbył się 25.04.2015 roku Borixon rapował na scenie Popek machał do fanów na telebimie alibaba stanął za dekami - - - - - Królowie życia Edycja Specjalna Album królowie życia uzyskał status diamentowej płyty , w ramach podziękowania Gang wypuścił edycję specialną pierwszej płyty która była reggae'ową aranżacją wszystkich utworów z pierwszej płyty Premiere miała 27.11.2015 roku Na płycie utwory "Dla Prawdziwych Dam" i "Blachary" zostały połączone w jedną piosenke i wydane w dwóch wersjach Jako Bonus na płyte ostatni track "Wyprawa do kasyna" został zaaranżowany nie w klimatach reggae ale metal Gang 2 Nagrany dużo wcześniej 23.11.2015 Popek wrzucił na swój kanał filmik z siłowni pod tytułem "KAPITAN KOX !!! MAM WIELKIEGO CH*** !!!!" Kapitan koks to oczywiście nazwa utworu z drugiej płyty Gangu po czym można wnioskować że w listopadzie 2015 został już wymyślony/nagrany 24.05.2015 Popek na swój kanał wrzucił film gdzie jak twierdzi zakończył nagrywanie drugiej płyty gangu (wtedy jeszcze kokainowa libacja) na którym tańczy do piosenki z drugiej płyty "Tiri Tiri" Nadal niewiadomo czemu wypuścił płyte dopiero w 2016 skoro była już nagrana w 2015 prawdopodobnie nie chcieli wypuszczać 2 płyty za szybko żeby pierwsza zebrała jeszcze ostatnie żniwa pieniędzy Gang Albanii ciężki gnój 31 stycznia 2016 Został utworzony Fanpage "Gang Albanii ciężki gnój" który ma promować drugą płyte gangu o tym tytule Zaczęło się podkręcanie atmosfery na fanpagu gangu zaczęły być wrzucane cytaty z piosenek "JAKAŚ KURWA MI WSKAKUJE NA BARANA ''ZARAZ BEDZIESZ RUCHANA NA NA NA NA NA"'' '"RAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM RIKI TIKI NARKOTYKI TO Z ALBANII GANG" '''Emblemat Emblemat drugiej płyty miał wyglądać początkowo jak stary tylko był w czerwonym filtrze jednak 8 lutego zmieniono go na całkiem inny - - - - - - - - - - - 25 stycznia Alibaba ogłosił że Gang 2 jest już nagrany i czeka do 29 kwietnia na premierę - - - - Zapowiedzi 8 lutego pojawiła się pierwsza zapowiedź drugiej płyty gangu albanii "Gang albanii 2 -Popek wali konia ZAPOWIEDŹ" - -- - - - - Druga zapowiedź pojawiła się 11 lutego "Gang Albanii - Twój Mózg Po Premierze Nowej Płyty" - - - - Trzecia zapowiedź to gitarowa wersja "Kocham cię robaczku" Preorder ruszył 12 lutego jeszcze przed premierą jakiegokolwiek kawałka preorder rusza koncerty się bookują ODPALAMY PREORDER DZIŚ O 14 PONIEWAŻ W NIEDZIELĘ PREMIERA PIERWSZEGO TELEDYSKU DO PŁYTY I INTERNET ZOSTANIE ROZJEBANY DOSZCZĘTNIE!!! TAKŻE MACIE OD DZIŚ 2 DNI NA ZAMÓWIENIE NASZEJ PŁYTY BO PÓŹNIEJ NIE BĘDZIE JUŻ NIC I BĘDZIECIE CO NAJWYŻEJ MOGLI SOBIE KURWA NA TELEGAZECIE SIEDZIEĆ CIĘŻKI GNÓJ!!!! Tracklista Teledyski Pierwszy teledysk do utworu "Kocham cię robaczku" ukazał się 14 lutego w walentynki - - - - - - - Drugi teledysk "Riki tiki" ukazał się 4 marca - - - - - - - Trzeci teledysk "Albańskie kakao" ujrzał światło dzienne 10 marca - - - - - - Czwarty teledysk to "Lecimy na koncert" wydane 18 marca - - - -- - 24 marca ukazał się piąty teledysk "After Party" - - - - - - 15 kwietnia ukazal się szósty już teledysk do "Kapitan Kox" - - - - - - 22 kwietnia ukazał się siódmy klip "Ale tu jebie skunem" - - - - - - Ósmy klip "Tiri tiri" wszedł na youtube dzień przed premierą płyty - 28 kwietnia - - - - - - Wita was król i Dupy wino kokolino ukazało się 29 kwietnia - bez teledysków - - - - - - - - - - - - Napad na burdel i wakacyjna miłość pojawiają się na youtube 30 kwietnia - bez teledysków - - - - - - - - - - Albańska Królewna zamyka płyte 4 maja - bez teledysku - - - - - - - Biały kruk Druga płyta też zyskała specjalną edycję tym razem za 50 tysięcy złotych "OPCJA ODSŁUCHU PREMIEROWEGO MATERIAŁU, 50.000 Zł TYLE KOSZTUJE CD MASTER ALBUMU "CIĘŻKI GNÓJ" DODATKOWO W CENIE WYCIECZKA DO ALBANII I SPOTKANIE Z KRÓLEM ORAZ IMPREZA. CHĘTNI KONKRETNI PROSZENI SĄ O KONTAKT NA PRIVE !" Można uznać to za żart poniewaz wydaje się to mało wiarygodne żeby ktoś dał 50 tysi ale jednak "ALBUM BIAŁY KRUK ZA 50.000 ZŁ POSZEDŁ,DOSTLIŚMY WAŁŚNIE PRZELEW OD MARCINA Z. ! OGŁOSZENIE JUŻ NIEWAŻNE ! DZIĘKUJEMY ZA TAK WIELE OFERT ALE POTRAKTOWALIŚMY TO LOSOWO ! PROSIMY O WYROZUMIAŁOŚĆ ! HE HE HE ! JEBAĆ!" Jak się okazało Marcin Z to nie wymyślona postać a Marcin Żmuda jednak o przebiegu spotkania nic nie wiadomo Popek w Polsce - koniec skype! Popek po kilku latach przebywania w Londynie wrócił do Polski. Do jego powrotu do kraju mogło dojść ze względu na wycofanie europejskiego nakazu aresztowania rapera. O najnowszej zmianie w życiu Popka poinformował za pośrednictwem Facebooka Rozbójnik Alibaba, członek Gangu Albanii, "Popek od pięciu minut nie jest poszukiwany europejskim nakazem aresztowania. Dziękuję każdemu, kto pomógł i się dotego przyczynił. Teraz zaczynamy trasę koncertową jako Gang Albanii w komplecie oraz Popek Solo"- piszę Alibaba "Ostatni mój czas spełniałem sie także w roli menadżera, lubię podejmować nowe wyzwania, pierwszym jakie sobie postawiłem we współpracy z Popkiem to ze ściągnę go do Polski... Przez ostatnie pół roku gdy okazało sie ze za to czas sie zabrać było wiele nerwów i zamieszania - aż do dziś gdyż Paweł od 5 minut nie jest poszukiwany europejskim nakazem aresztowania, dziękuje każdemu kto pomógł i do tego sie przyczynił a w szczególności : Mecenas Michał Żuraw, Primo Men oraz Klaudia :) i całej reszcie ludzi która była z nami, teraz zaczynamy trasę koncertowa jako Gang Albanii w komplecie ( Pop Borixon Alibaba ) oraz Popek Solo. Borygo jedziemy już do Ciebie otwieraj szampana ;) Widzimy sie mordki w całej Polsce oraz Europie na audiencji króla i jego świty :) przed nami zapewne ciężki rok, ale z Wami sie spotkać aż morda sie cieszy jak dziecku na cukierka !" - napisał Rozbójnik Alibaba. To pewien przełom koncerty bez skype - spotkania z fanami na koncertach , koncerty bookowały się w mgnieniu oka --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Gang Albanii 3 przy wydawaniu pierwszej płyty pojawiły się spekulacje o tym że 3 jest już nagrana ponieważ Popek ogłosił premierę i nazwe albumu już 19 kwietnia 2016 podobno nazywac się ma "Milionerzy z nad baltyku" - - - - - - - - - - - - - Jednak 19 kwietnia ogłosili że trzeci album nazywa się "Po trupach do celu" a premierę będzie miał w grudniu. Trasa koncertowa ruszy odrazu i zagrają 300 koncertów , ponadto piszę że trzecia trasa będzie kosztować 80 tysięcy od koncertu ponieważ mają nie chcą jeździć za grosze bo "Mamy w ekipie lokaja pazia i masażystke i jedziemy na 10 aut i dajcie wy nam żyć" Mimo zapowiedzi jest grudzień i nic się nie zapowiada Prawdopodobnie ma to związek z konfliktem Popka z Rozbójnikiem alibabą jednak na fanpagu gangu możemy przeczytać w poście z 9 listopada z 2016 że "TRUMP NOWYM PREZYDENTEM USA. TO JEDNAK CHYBA BĘDZIE TRZECIA PŁYTA GANGU. PODZIĘKUJECIE MU ZA TO ALBAŃSCY TANCERZE" Rozpad zespołu Wszystko zaczęło się w listopadzie 2016 kiedy Popek został zaproszony do talk-show Kuby Wojewódzkiego gdzie dość ostro wypowiedział się o swoim menadżerze którym jak wiadomo dotychczas był Rozbójnik Alibaba - - - - - - Następnie na fanpage'u Popka pojawiły się obraźliwe posty w strone fałszywych przyjaciół odnośnie ukradnięcia pieniędzy z kaucji Popka, - - - - - - - - - - - - Niedługo później z filmu "Popek za życia" oryginalna scena z Rozbójnikiem Alibabą została zagrana od nowa już bez niego ,a jego twarz na koncertach zamazana. Zapytany w wywiadzie dla CGM.PL powiedział "Chciał za dużo kasy" W innym natomiast zapytany o to że jedna ze scen była nagrywana ponownie, a nie działa się na prawdę jak cały film odpowiedział "Nie chciałbym o tym rozmawiać" Dopiero w wywiadzie dla Hiphop.pl poszły już bezpośrednie strzały w strone Roberta - - - - - Sytuacje skomentował Borixon na swoim live na facebooku - - - - - Przed walką z Robertem Burneiką w transmisji na żywo Popek ponownie został zapytany o relację z Alibabą - - - - - Borixon w wywiadzie dla popkillera oficjalnie ogłosił zakończenie Gangu Albanii - - - - - Ciekawostki W-filmiku MYSHOW - GANG ON TOUR vol.NEXT myshow od Newbadlabel (wytwórnia Borixona) Popek pokazuje na laptopie swoje 800 nieopublikowanych piosenek jakby zbliżyć obraz można zauważyć że są tam takie kawałki jak Albańska mafia,Albański alfons,Albański bogacz, To jest gang, są to zapewne odrzuty z pierwszych dwóch płyt lub kawałki z 3 4,5? płyty gangu które dopiero będą (lub nie będą) wydane - - - - - - - Nazwa drugiego Albumu była zmieniana 5 razy początkowo "Ciężki Gnoj" Miał pojawić się w czerwcu 2015, potem nazwa zmieniła się na "Kokainowa Libacja" z tą nazwą Popek nagrał zapowiedź, która później została usunięta, a premiera została przesunięta na wrzesień, potem nazwa została zmieniona na "Wyprawa w kosmos" "Mocarne Skurywysny" i oficjalnie wyszła pod nazwą "Ciężki gnój" w 2016 roku Początkowo Gang 2 miał mieć 20 tracków - Każda to hit - jak pisał zespół Do preorderu pierwszej płyty miały zostać dodane albańskie maczety jednak zrezygnowali z tego Do preorderu drugiej płyty miały zostać dodane karabiny asg i kulki jednak zrezygnowali z tego klip "Kokainowy baron" miał na początku nazywać się "kokainowy kowboj" stąd pomysł na kowbojskie stroje w teledysku Popek w czasie nagrywania teledysków do Gang Albanii 2 złamał rękę co nie przeszkodziło mu w nagrywaniu, przez co w "Albańskim kakao" wystąpił z gipsem na ręce Borixon w "Riki tiki" najprawdopodobniej wzorował się na kawałku "WWO-Halabardy" - - - -Borixon w marcu 2017 wypuścił kolejny film z serii "Myshow" pod tytułem "Dr Alban i jego ekipa" co jest nawiązaniem do szweckiego producenta muzycznego z Nigerii Dr Albana - - - - - - Gang Albanii oprócz wielu koszulek pokusił się też o takie gadżety jak "Maska Króla" czyli maska przeciwgazowa z przytwierdzonym bongo - - - - -- - Gang Albanii produkuje własne napoje energetyczne i alkoholowe Na rynek został wypuszczony energetyk "Albański raj" w trzech walorach smakowych (zwykły i smak konopi indyjskich i mojito) zawierające 48mg lub 32mg kofeiny zależnie od smaku - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Oprócz tego zostało wydane też piwo "Złoty Alban" i whisky "Albańska ropa" - - Gang postanowił wydać też rowery - - - - - -Oraz liquidy do e-papierosów, smaki takie jak "Sraka Albanii" "Albański -Raj" "Gwóźdź do trumny" "Tiri Tiri" "Wino kokolino" "Komisarz Buch" "Albański farmer" "Albański Kaszel" "Coco dymek" Popek w wywiadzie przyznał się że Gang 2 w ogóle nie został zmixowany